New Apartment
by javajunkiechick
Summary: All fluff and smut. Mostly smut. Tony and Ziva get a new apartment, and they have fun 'christening' it.
1. Bedroom

**Summary: **Fluff and smut. Tony and Ziva get a new apartment and have fun 'christening' each room.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

…

_**New Apartment**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bedroom**_

…

Ziva David walked into her bedroom to see her boyfriend breaking down a cardboard box.

"Finished putting my clothes away," Tony DiNozzo smiled triumphantly.

"About time," Ziva rolled her eyes. "I got all my books put away."

Tony sauntered over to her with a smirk on his face and, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulled her against him.

"So if all my clothes are put away, and all those books of yours are put away that means everything is unpacked now. We're officially moved into our new apartment." he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I suppose we are," she says before kissing him again, this time deeper and more passionately.

Still holding her tightly against him, he backed up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, Ziva following him. Hovering over him, she began placing kisses along his jaw and his hands moved to grasp her ass.

She moved down his jaw, then down his neck, and then down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Once his shirt was open, she pushed it off of him and flung it somewhere in the room. Her tongue began toying with his nipple as his hands slid under her shirt, pushing it up. Ziva left her actions to lift the shirt over her head, but quickly resumed as Tony's hands ran up and down her back. His thumb brushed across her nipple and he could feel it's hardness underneath her cotton bra.

She groaned into his mouth and he flipped them over, so she was below him. She playfully scowled up at him. But the scowl went away quickly when, in one fluid motion, he slipped his hand down her pants and under her panties, pushing a finger into her wet heat. She groaned louder as he inserted a second one. He pulled out of her only to take off her pants. Once he threw them on the ground, he began kissing her thighs, slowly inching closer to her center.

"Tonyyy," she whined, but he just chuckled.

He slipped two fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, sliding them down her long, lean legs. He set a feather light kiss to her entrance before his tongue snaked in. She groaned even loader this time, and her hands flew to his head. Her fingers twisted in his hair so tightly, she was sure it was a little painful for him. But whether it was or wasn't, he didn't seem to mind.

As he continued his torture down south, one hand came up and began massaging her breast, twirling her nibble with his thumb. She felt her walls tighten, and she cried out as her orgasm came. Tony came up and kissed her as she road out her waves of pleasure.

When they pulled apart, and her breathing evened out again, she sat up, so they were sitting in front of one another. Her lips locked his again and she gently pushed on his chest and he fell back, lying with her once again on top of him. As she kissed him, she reached under her and undid his pants, sliding both them and his boxers down.

She continued battling his tongue until the need for oxygen was relevant. She pulled apart from him and slid down. She looked up at him with a slightly predatory gaze, before taking his erection deep into her mouth. Now it was his turn to groan.

"Ugh, holy fuck."

Ziva chuckled, releasing him, pressing wet kisses all around his hard member.

Soon she crawled back up and straddled him. She lifted herself up momentarily before sinking down onto him. His erection filled her and her head fell bad, a moan of ecstasy on her lips. She started off slow, rocking back and fourth on him. Tony's hands flew to grab her hips, willing her to go faster. She took the cue and began riding him, harder and harder.

Screams began escaping her lips and soft groans and curses could be heard from Tony. Tony began stroking her clit, and she cried out loudly.

"God, Tony!"

With that cry, she came a second time, falling onto him and clutching him as the fireworks were set off in her body. The sound of her moaning and panting in his ear brought him to his own release.

They both caught their breath, but Ziva didn't move off of Tony. They stayed there, holding one another for what seemed like an eternity. Ziva's head was nested in the crook of Tony's neck, and his hands drew lazy patterns on her back, causing goose bumps to form.

Finally, Tony chuckled, breaking the precious moment. "Hey, we have officially christened our apartment."

"Christened? I thought christening meant to baptize?" She asked, confused. She rested her chin on his chest to look at him.

"Yeah, it means that but it also means like the first time you have sex in a place."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Well if that is so, then we have only christened the bedroom, not the rest of the apartment."

A smile grew on Tony's face. Oh ya, this was gonna be fun.

…

Hoped you enjoyed that little bit of smut. More chapters will come soon; each room will have a chapter.


	2. Bathroom

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bathroom**_

As Ziva slid into the tub, the hot water, bath salts, and candles all began to melt the stress of the day away. Even the easy, calm music that was playing was adding to the affect.

She was looking forward to the evening. Tony had gone straight to a bar with some friends after work, so she had the night to herself. After her long bath, she would get into her pajamas, get herself a large cup of hot, jasmine tea, and curl up with her new book she had been dying to read.

She felt her eyelids drifting closed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so tranquil. And then…

"Ziva!" Her eyes popped open at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, followed by the sound of a door slamming. "I'm not going out with the guys tonight! By the time I got there Rick was already wasted and then got into a fight and we all got kicked out. He wanted to go to another bar, but he gets pretty…touchy when he's drunk, so I just left!"

Ziva let out a whimper. She thought she was going to cry as Tony was yelling at her through the apartment, telling her an entire story, while all she wanted to do was relax. She loved Tony, but it was hard to relax with him around.

Suddenly the bathroom door, the _closed_ bathroom door, busted open. Tony walked in, shoving a sandwich in his mouth, totally oblivious to the irritated look on Ziva's face.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" He asked with a full mouth.

"Tony! I did not answer to your loud, obnoxious greeting, the bathroom door was closed, soft and calming music is playing, and I am in the bathtub! Connect the squares! _I am trying to relax_," she yelled, reaching her breaking point.

"It's 'connect the dots'," he corrected, despite his hurt expression and tone. He looked like a puppy who had just been scolded for chewing up a shoe.

Ziva sighed, feeling bad that she lost her temper. "Tony, come here," she held out her hand to him, willing him to get into the tub with her.

He eyed her like it was a trap. When he didn't make a move to get in, she leaned out of the tub and grabbed his wrist, tugging him closer to the tub. "Please get in. I mean it."

Finally, Tony relented and began undressing. He stepped in, sitting across from Ziva. Ziva smirked and crawled to him. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"I am sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me." Her hands rested on his wet chest, her fingers busying themselves with his chest hair.

Tony grumbled and crossed his hands over his chest, like a little child. She knew he was being difficult and playing it up.

She leaned forward. The action caused her bare breasts to be pushed against his chest. "Tonyyy," she whispered. "Do you forgive me?" Her warm breath hit his ear. She knew he couldn't keep this little charade up for long. Not only did the groan that erupted from his throat tell her that, but so did the growing hardness beneath her.

She began nibbling his earlobe, something she knew he couldn't resist. A small smile showed itself on his face, but he quickly retracted it, returning to his little pout. "This is the first time we are 'getting it on'," she looked at his face to see his reaction to the term she had just so perfectly used. Nothing. "In the bathroom. I thought you wanted to cherish these moments."

He seemed to consider it for a moment, but in the end he didn't forfeit his little sham. Ziva smirked. She reached down and grabbed his hardening member. Tony inhaled a large breath. She ran her finger over the tip a few times before she raked her nails up and down his length.

"Its not gonna work," he mumbled. "You're not _that_ good, you know."

Ziva scoffed. "I'm not _that_ good? Are you sure you want to say that with my hand _so_ close to your manhood? It would be so easy for me to…"

Tony's eyes widened at her threat, and cut her off before she could finish. "No, your really good. You're the best," he said hurriedly.

"That is what I thought," she chuckled. "So are you going to forgive me?"

"I don't know, yet. I think you need to do some more apologizing first." Tony said carefully. This could go very well or very bad. Either she would go along with it, and he would get exactly what he wanted. Or, she would hurt him. He seriously hoped it wasn't the latter.

Ziva let go of his dick and eyed him. He looked at her wearily, wondering what she had in mind. But before he could think of it for much longer, she had shifted and had sunk down onto him in one motion.

He leaned his head back as he was engulfed by her tight wetness. She began to move up and down his shaft, pulling off him completely before sinking back down onto him. His hands held on to her small waist as he watched her bounce up and down above him. Their eyes never left each other's.

Water was splashing out of the tub, many of the candles had gone out, and all thoughts of relaxation, tea, and books had left Ziva's mind. Her only concern at that moment was Tony, who was her entire world right then.

As she continued moving, she leant down and kissed him hard. "Are you close, Anthony?" She whispered, seductively, against his lips. He couldn't speak. All he could do was nod. "Tony," she moaned. "I am coming. Come with me."

"I'm coming with you, aw fuck, Zeev." His eyes were squeezed tightly.

She pulled away from him, right before he was about to come. He opened one eye and saw her hovering right above his member, so close to her entrance.

"Do you forgive me?"

Tony groaned and squeezed his eyes shut and leant back again. "God, yes Zi, just finish it."

Ziva chuckled a sunk back onto him. A couple of second later, they both came together. They sat together that way for what seemed like forever, with her sitting on his lap and his arms tightly around her.

The water got cold and Ziva pulled the drain plug. They continued to sit there together as the water whirled down the drain. The cold air began hitting their wet, naked bodies and finally Ziva got up. She stepped out of the tub holding Tony's hand. They grabbed towels and dried off. But as they moved to leave the bathroom, Ziva slipped on the wet floor. Tony tried to grab her but only succeeded in falling down with her. Ziva landed first, and Tony landed on top of her. A loud 'oomph' came from Ziva as his weight landed on her.

Their naked, still damp bodies were pressed intimately together. She could feel his erection growing once again against her stomach.

"I see you are ready to go again," she chuckled.

"Don't be so flattered; it's my knee." For that comment she delivered a pinch to his side. He quickly made up for it by proving that it was defiantly _not_ his knee.

…

I kinda really love this chapter haha. Please review; I love 'em!


	3. Living Room

So I'm loving how much people are favoriting/story alerting this story haha. And the reviews make me happy too. Also, I was asked to add some more tender moments after the sex, so I will doing that too. Besides, who doesn't love sweet, cute, tender moments haha?

…

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Living Room**_

It was the middle of the night, the middle of a very cold night. Tony was sleeping on the couch with just a throw blanket, while Ziva was sleeping in the bedroom with a comfy blanket and a warm comforter. Tony was tossing and turning, drifting in and out of sleep. But he supposed he deserved it.

That day at work, he nearly got himself killed. He went after a suspect by himself. He believed the suspect was guilty, but nobody else did since there wasn't enough evidence, and they had evidence of another suspect, one they were about to arrest. They refused to take the time away from their other suspect to go after Tony's guy. Tony knew in his gut that his suspect was guilty, so he went after him, disregarding protocol and orders from both Gibbs and his own girlfriend. He ended up getting into a fight with the suspect. He lost his gun in the scuffle and the suspect had another gun pointed at him, about to shoot, when Team Gibbs arrived and saved his ass. The only good thing that came out of it was that Tony had caught the man red handed, proving that he was the criminal they were after.

However, he had gotten into a lot of trouble. Not only professionally, but personally as well. Ziva was livid with him. Beyond livid. He thought she might shoot him herself. She didn't say anything to him the rest of the day. In fact she wouldn't even look at him. They got home late, and Ziva had stormed into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Tony had spent a little while trying to apologize and talk to her through the door. But he never got an answer from her. Eventually he gave up, too tired to continue, and slept on the couch.

He finally felt that he was going to fall back asleep when he heard the bedroom door open. He pretended not to hear it, and continued to try to sleep. He never heard her footsteps, which didn't surprise him, but he could sense her presence. His eyes fluttered open to see her sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Hi," her voice was barely audible.

"Hi," he said back. He studied her, trying to determine her state of mind at the moment while being cautious not to do anything to release her anger again.

"I do not like sleeping without you."

A small smile spread on his face. She looked so sad and innocent. So far from his little ninja. "I'm so sorry, I know I broke protocol and,"

She scoffed. "You think I am mad because you broke _protocol_. I am mad because you deliberately disobeyed Gibbs _and_ _me_. You purposely went off, without back up, to do something that probably would've gotten you killed, and you knew it."

"Ziva, we run the chance of getting killed everyday."

"Yes, but usually we are together when we make that risk. We have each other and Gibbs and McGee with us to watch our backs. We _do not go alone_. Do you have any idea how stupid you were?"

"I know, it was stupid, but I had to do it. Nobody sided with me, or at least gave me a chance to prove that Johnson was the guy. If I hadn't gone, we would have arrested the wrong man, and the murderer would have gone free."

"And for that I am sorry too. I should have heard you out. We all should have. But you had taken nothing about that case seriously. We did not think your suspicions were serious, especially since there wasn't enough evidence. If I had known how strongly you truly felt about it, I would have gone with you. Instead, because I did not believe you, I almost lost you." Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Tony sat up and cupped her face in his hands. "You're right. I didn't handle the situation correctly. And I am so, _so_ sorry I made you worry. I will never do it again. I don't want you to ever be afraid of loosing me because of my stupid actions. I'm sorry, Ziva."

"I love you. I do not want to loose you."

"I don't want you to loose me either," he chuckled. "And I don't wanna loose you. I promise I will be more careful. Please forgive me."

Ziva smiled and moved to sit with him on the couch. "I forgive you, my love." '

Tony smiled back at her. "And I love you, my little ninja."

Tony kissed her tenderly and pulled away, intending for that to be all and to go back to bed with Ziva. But Ziva had other plans. She pulled him back in for a searing kiss, not waiting to push her tongue in to battle his own. Their lips stayed connected in heavenly bliss until they were both lightheaded.

Tony looked at her in a gaze filled with emotion. Giving her another tender kiss, he pushed her down gently onto her back. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips.

She playfully nibbled on his lower lip as his hands travelled all over her body. Her own hands were running through the dark hair on his chest; he was already shirtless, having been sleeping in just his boxers. Ziva herself was only in one of Tony's dress shirts; his dress shirts had become her usual pajamas of choice.

Tony's hands slipped up under the shirt, pleased to see that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. He pulled his hands out, drawing a whimper of disappointment from the woman under him. But she smiled as she saw his hands make quick work of the buttons. He opened the shirt, revealing her entire body to him. He buried his face in her breasts; licking, sucking, and nipping. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and based on her moans, so was Ziva.

Tony's hand, which had been resting against her hip, traveled down her leg, and back up her inner thigh, to give her double the pleasure. He moved his fingers everywhere except for where she wanted it most.

"Ughh," she groaned. "Tony."

He chuckled. "Patients sweetcheeks."

Her hands, which had been running up and down his back, traveled to his ass. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and delivered a little pinch before pushing the undergarment down. She then grinded her pelvis against his, feeling his hard erection. He growled, pushing two fingers into her. She cried out, and as he felt her hot want he groaned with her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. When he added another finger, he felt her begin to squirm underneath him. He finally took his attention away from her breasts and began sucking on her neck. He was sure he would leave a hicky that would get him into trouble.

He continued pumping until her walls crashed down and a flood of pleasure overtook her. Tony kept his fingers in motion, but he looked at her. He loved watching her face when she came for him. He thought he would cum just watching her. She came down from her high and began sucking on his ear; something she knew drove him crazy.

He withdrew his fingers from her, and licked her wetness off of his digits for her to watch.

She moaned. "Make love to me, Anthony." She whispered intimately in his ear.

He smiled and brought his lips to hers in a sweet, but heavy kiss. And as they kissed, he pushed into her. She engulfed him entirely. After all this time, she was still amazed by his size. But in her opinion, it just made it all the better. He began moving inside her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

He pulled out of her until only his tip was inside of her, and then pushed back in. He continued his deep thrusts into her cavernous core. He went as deeply as humanly possible, and pulled her so close to him that if they were any closer they would become formed together.

"Talk to me, Zee-vah. Tell me how much you like what I'm doing."

"It feels so good. God, Tony, do not stop. Ever." She continued speaking in Hebrew, and what sounded like two other languages as well. He loved when she mixed her languages. "Siete il mio tutto," she moaned. He smiled as she spoke the Italian words. When she spoke Italian to him, it was one of the sexiest things. And he actually understood it sometimes, which was a plus.

"Il mio innamorato," he said back to her. She smiled up at him and gave him a deep kiss.

Her hips began lurching forward, meeting each of his thrusts. The longer they lasted, the more frantic the thrusts became. Tony felt his release close, but he needed Ziva to come first.

"Come for me, baby. Prossimo."

"Anthony, I am so close. Faster," she began screaming as she felt her release narrowing in.

He did as told, and went even faster, and within a few seconds, a loud scream erupted from her throat and she scraped her nails roughly down his back as she was once again overtaken by a flurry of intense ecstasy. The look and sound of her pleasure led him to spilling his white seed into her as he once again kissed her.

They came down together, holding each other's sweaty, panting bodies. He collapsed on top of her and he buried his head in her neck. Most girls used to complain of his weight on top of them, but Ziva never did. In fact, she loved the feeling of his body on hers, enveloping her small frame.

She lifted his head from her neck and ran her hand through his damp hair, pushing it out of his face. She set a gentle kiss to his chin. "I love you."

"I love you more." He rested his forehead against her's.

She shook her head. "I love you more."

"Agree to disagree."

His thumb came up to trace her lips, tugging on her bottom lip. He then leant in and gave her another kiss, emptying all of his feelings for her down into her mouth and she gladly accepted it.

"So you really don't like sleeping without me?"

She giggled. "I suppose I do not. I have not had to sleep without you for a long time and it would appear that in the time since I last did so, I have developed a fondness of sleeping in your arms."

"So should we go back to the bed then? I really don't like sleeping on the couch."

She shrugged. "I do not know; I am rather comfy here."

He smiled and gave in, deciding that a night on a couch was defiantly acceptable it she was with him. He carefully rolled them over, so she was on top of him. There wasn't room for them to be side by side, and if he stayed on top of her all night, he would definitely crush her. He pulled the small blanket over them and she buried her face into his chest. With a kiss to her forehead and another soft 'I love you', they both drifted off to sleep.

…

So this one was a little longer than the others. Your welcome haha. And I added a little moment between them at the end, instead of just ending it after the sex.

_Siete il mio tutto_- You are my everything

_Il mio innamorato_- My sweetheart

_Prossimo_- Come

These are just rough translations because I just used a translator.

Anyway, I hope you liked I and I love, love, love reviews!


	4. Kitchen

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Kitchen**_

…

"Hmmm, smells good. What're you making?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Ziva, who was standing at the stove, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Chicken parmigiana," she said as he nuzzled her neck.

"God, I love that you can cook. And I love when you make Italian."

She chuckled, "I know you do."

He stuck his finger in the pan for a taste, but yelped and stepped back when the hot sauce burnt his finger.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh. "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted a taste!"

"And it didn't enter your mind that it would be extremely hot?"

Tony just shrugged, looking like a hurt little kid. Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes. She took his hand and kissed the finger that he burnt.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little bit."

Once again, she rolled her eyes. She turned back to the stove and he resumed his place behind her with his arms holding her to him securely.

She continued to stir the sauce as he was focused on her. He pushed her hair to one side and began nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are in the mood for something other than chicken parmigiana?"

"Because you know me so well," he answered. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her deeply.

She moaned in his mouth and that was the breaking point for him. He picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter. He stood in between her legs as he ran his hands up her thighs, continuing the kiss. She ran her hands up his bare chest, playing with the little, dark hairs there.

"Tony…" she sighed into his mouth, "the stove." Without breaking the kiss, he reached over and turned the knob on the stove, turning it off.

Her hands immediately went to his sweat pants, which did a very bad job of hiding his arousal. She stroked him through the fabric, earning a groan from him. In return, he quickly pulled her shirt off and threw it across the kitchen. His head dipped down and he set gentle kisses to the swell of her breasts, which were pouring out of the top of her bra. The gentle kisses turned to heavy sucking and nipping until he left a mark.

She moaned and retaliated by pushing his pants down and taking his hard on into her hands, smirking at the fact that he had nothing under his sweats. She softly scratched her nails up and down his length. She then ran her thumb over his tip, wiping off the pre-cum. She brought her thumb to her mouth, sucking the fluid off.

"Aw, fuck, Zi," he groaned. He had had enough. He practically ripped her pants off, along with her lacy panties. He stuck his fingers in her, feeling her wetness. He pulled them out and thrusted into her.

She wrapped her long, lean legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into her roughly. He began kissing her neck and she held him to her, tangling her fingers into his hair. He continued driving into her, harder and faster with each thrust. And as his thrusts got deeper, her screams got louder.

Tony gripped the edges of the counter for support. Ziva herself grabbed onto anything she could. It wasn't long before she tightened around him and a blood curdling scream escaped her. He continued on as she rode out her high. As soon as she came back to earth, she immediately felt herself being pushed back to the edge.

Tony felt himself close to his release. His fingers rubbed her clit, encouraging her to come with him. His thrusts slowed as he felt her walls clamp down around him once again, and he spilled into her at the same time that she came.

They held each other until they caught their breathing. He set sweet kisses to her sweaty skin as his arms stayed firmly around her waist. Finally, Tony backed up, letting her hop down from the counter.

He made a move to put his pants back on, but she put a hand on his, stopping him. With one look into her smoldering eyes, and with the smirk on her face, he knew Ziva wasn't done. She knelt down and once again took him into her hands.

She wrapped her hands around him and moved them up and down. She continued her movements for a few moments before one hand left his erection in favor of his balls. He groaned and she chuckled, the vibrations sending him waves of pleasure.

After several minutes, she removed her hands from him and settled them on his hips, much to his dismay. But he perked up again when she began licking his erection as she held onto him tightly. She swirled her tongue around him, licking him like an ice cream cone.

His hands flew to her head, his hands wrapping into her long, silky hair. "Ziva," he moaned as he came into her mouth.

"I love when you moan my name," she said, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

He smirked and pulled her up, giving her a kiss, before kneeling down himself. "Now it's your turn to moan my name."

She chuckled, but the chuckled turned into a groan as his tongue swirled around her entrance. He stayed clear of where she wanted him most, knowing that it was driving her crazy. Before long he removed his mouth completely. His fingers came to dance along her inner thighs. When he finally slipped a finger into her, she slipped a finger of her own in as well, meeting his. Her finger pumped along side his.

"Mmmm," she moaned in ecstasy when he entered a second finger.

"Say it," he ordered.

"Say what?"

"My name."

Ziva laughed, her voice husky. "No, you have to work harder."

Tony eyed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her own finger out of her. He then pulled his fingers out of her as well. As he held her hand away, he replaced their fingers with his tongue.

He shoved his tongue into her center, eliciting a whimper from her. His tongue continued exploring her insides, licking every inch of her. "God, I love the way you taste," he whispered seductively.

He began sucking, tasting more of her wetness. He lost himself in her, totally and completely, as he buried his face between her legs.

"Ugh," she muttered. She began crying out softly as her knees grew weak.

"That's it baby, come for me. I wanna hear you scream my name."

Her legs were jelly, and for the third time that night she felt herself close to her release. "Tony, Tone!" She wasn't even able to finish his name as she came for him, screaming out in pleasure.

She allowed her knees to finally give out and she slumped down to the floor with Tony. He pushed her onto her back so she was lying on the floor and he hovered over her. He leant down and kissed her deeply.

"Well, that was _very_ unsanitary." Tony commented.

"It is your fault; you started it. You could not keep it in your pants," she said as he stood. He offered his hand to her to help her up.

"Hey, you should feel lucky that I can't get enough of you."

"True. I much prefer you having sex with me than all those bilbos you used to do."

"You mean all those 'bimbos' I used to do. Bilbo is a Lord of The Rings character. You haven't been hanging out with McGee, have you?"

"And if I have?"

"I might have to make sure you know that you're mine, not his."

Ziva laughed. "In your dreams."

"More like nightmares." He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ziva looked at the forgotten meal that was half prepared, sitting on the stove.

"If you still want to try it, it is most defiantly cooled off by now. You would not burn your finger." She smiled at him.

Tony smiled back at her. "I don't think we're gonna be eating that; its been sitting for over an hour. Sorry, babe," he said as he kissed her head.

"I do not care. It was most defiantly worth it."

"Of course I was. Did you hear the way I made you scream?"

Ziva gave him a head slap, but nevertheless had an amused smile on her face.

So quite a bit of sex in that one if I do say so. But hey, is there really such a thing as too much sex haha?


	5. Dining Room

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dining Room**_

"I still don't understand what you were thinking!" Tony exclaimed as he and Ziva walked into their apartment.

"I was _thinking_ that if I did not act quickly we would have lost valuable evidence!"

"We still lost like half of it!"

"Yes, and I saved the other half! You should be thanking me, not yelling at me! Because of me I got enough evidence to charge Reynolds with the murder!"

"You ran into a burning building, Ziva! Do you have any idea how fucking stupid that was of you?" He yelled at her as he placed the bags of Chinese food he had been carrying on the dining room table.

"Oh, yes, because you always act so wisely! How come you think it is perfectly acceptable for you to do something stupid, but then you yell at me when I save an entire case! If I hadn't gone into that building the evidence would have burned up at we would have been back at circle one."

"It's _square_ one, Zee-vah! Circle doesn't make any sense."

"Well neither does _square_ one!"

"It makes more sense than circle!" Tony argued back.

She groaned. "You are such a child! You are driving me up a wall."

"Hey you actually got one right!" He said bitterly as he slumped down into the dining room chair. He took out a box and opened it, using the chopsticks to eat out of it.

"Really, Tony? Get a plate! You are making a mess!" She nagged as chow main was slipping from the chopsticks and all over the table.

"And I'm driving _you_ insane?"

He angrily pushed the chair back and walked into the kitchen to get a plate. "And for God's sake get a fork!" She yelled after him.

"It's Chinese! You're supposed to eat with chopsticks." 

"Yes, and when you learn to use them without getting food everywhere you can eat with them!" Tony walked back into the dining room with a plate, but no fork. "Oh, well how considerate of you to get me a plate as well," she said sarcastically before walking in to get her own plate.

She sat down across from Tony. The two sat and moodily ate their dinner, occasionally making slight jabs at each other. Ziva finished quickly while Tony sat sulking, pushing his food around on his plate.

Ziva threw her chopsticks down onto the plate and stood up. "I am taking a shower," she simply said before walking off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Guess I'm doing the dishes!" Tony yelled after her.

…

Ziva stepped out of the shower. The shower helped calm Ziva, but she was still a little mad at Tony. A part of her felt guilty for being so mad at Tony; he was only looking out for her. But, she didn't need to be looked after, she reasoned with herself. She wrapped a towel around her and opened the door, ready to walk out.

But instead, she nearly ran into Tony, who was waiting for her right outside of the door. "Tony! What are you doing?" She exclaimed as he stood right in front of her.

"I got ice cream," he smiled sheepishly, holding up two bowls from Cold Stone.

She sighed and let a small smile grace her lips. She took the bowl of ice cream he offered her and she followed him out to the dining room. They once again sat across from each other and began eating their ice cream.

"Gummy bears?" Ziva asked, bemused by the little candies that were mixed in with her ice cream.

"Trust me; gummy bears always go good with ice cream."

"Thank you, love," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back at the term of affection.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Ziva let her feet play with his and them moving up and down his legs. He chuckled and smile at her as she smiled lovingly at him.

"I am sorry for being so angry with you Tony. I know you were only worried about me. But you do not need to watch after me all the time."

"Yes I do. We're partners. And more than that, I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to take care of you and keep you safe, whether you like it or not." She sighed defeated and rolled her eyes. "And you always get mad at me when I do stupid things. I get to get mad at you when you do stupid things, ok?"

"Alright. Anyhow, I suppose neither of us with ever stop doing 'stupid' things, one of us more than the other," she said jokingly, eyeing Tony.

Tony shrugged and smiled. "Oh well," as he leaned across the table to give her a kiss. He took both of the empty bowls to the kitchen to throw them away. He came back out and pulled Ziva out of her chair, pulling her into a kiss her.

She eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling him close to her. She began pushing him back, intending to head to the bedroom, but he stopped her.

"Nah uh," he said holding her back. He turned towards the table with a smile on his face, but it quickly fell.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Well you know how when people have sex on a table, they just push everything off in the heat of the moment, which by the way is something I've always wanted to do,"

"Okay…" she said, not sure what his point was.

"Well, there's nothing on the table," he muttered sadly.

Ziva laughed. She untied the towel that was still wrapped around her and let it fall. She and hopped onto the table and laid back, exposing her naked body to him. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Now something's on the table," she smirked seductively, motioning him closer with her finger.

He growled, eliciting a giggle from Ziva, and climbed onto the table above her. He kissed down her jaw to her chin. He led his kisses back up her jaw where he stopped at the sensitive patch in front of her ear and began sucking.

She moaned, completely content with his attention. She tugged at the sides of his shirt, and he moved his lips away from her only long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head. They both groaned at the immediate feel of skin against skin. He kissed her lips once more before moving down to her breasts. He took one in his mouth while his hand massaged the other. Flicking her nipple, he let her breast drop from his mouth in favor of her other one.

Her fingers ran through his hair, moaning his name. Tony crushed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue into her awaiting mouth. His hand traveled south and cupped her mound. With a whimper, her hips bucked up against his. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss and pressed his thumb against her center. He began rubbing circles, watching her face as it contorted into a look of absolute pleasure.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as he stuck a finger inside of her. A second finger followed and then a third. She once again bucked her hips, pushing his fingers deeper into her.

"God babe, you're so wet," Tony groaned into her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

When she felt herself close to the edge, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. He rolled over, lying on his back as she swung a leg to his other side, and straddled him. She unbuttoned his jeans and sat up, pulling both his jeans and boxers down his legs. She pressed open mouth kisses to his chest, trailing them down. She peppered kisses on his sensitive area right above his manhood.

She licked her tongue down his length, and then took his purple tip into her mouth. She licked the pre-cum off before taking him wholly into her mouth. As her mouth worked its magic, her hands massaged his sack.

After a short while, she removed her mouth. She peppered light kisses up and down his erection before replacing her lips with both hands. She twisted them in opposite directions, creating a sensation that made him moan. Not long after, she could tell that he was close, so she settled herself over him and sunk down on him.

"Ziva," he breathed. She simply moaned in return as she began to move slowly.

His hands held onto her hips tightly and she rocked above him. The sight of her perfect, olive colored breasts bouncing up and down caused grunts and groans to escape Tony. Ziva let her hands fall to his chest, using Tony as support as she sped up. Tony thrusted up into her, meeting her as she came down onto him.

Her fingers curled into his chest hair, needing to hold onto something, anything. "Tony," she whimpered and came.

Tony continued thrusting his dick up into her, going as deep as he could. He began rubbing her clit, trying to bring her back to the edge once again. She moaned and leaned back, her hands holding onto his legs behind her for support.

"Zi!"

A primal grunt came from Tony as he released into her and she screamed out. Her walls clamped down around him as she came again, fireworks bursting throughout her body. She collapsed onto him, burying her face into the nook of his neck. His arms came to wrap around her, holding her close to him. And as they came down from their high together, they shared a deep, tender kiss. Tony brushed a stray hair out of her face, twirling it around his finger, before cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her again.

"You're pretty," he mumbled when they parted.

Ziva smiled and let out a light laugh. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and she pushed off of him. She sauntered off towards the bedroom, smirking with the knowledge that Tony was watching her naked form retreat. And it wasn't long before Tony hopped to and followed her.

…

So this one is a little similar to the living room chapter I realized, what with them fighting because one of them did something stupid. But I switched the positions around so I figured it would work. And I was gonna just leave it like this and finish the story, using only the typical rooms in an apartment. But since many have asked, I will include rooms like the laundry room, maybe the parking garage and elevator, etc. So you guys get a few more chapters haha.


	6. Pool

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Pool**_

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her through the garden-like courtyard of their apartment complex. He pulled her along despite her protests and constant questioning about where they were going. Finally, they arrived at a familiar gate and Tony crouched down a little in front of it and cupped his hands together.

"Come on; I'll give you a boost."

"What are you doing here? The pool is closed and it is the middle of the night."

"Yeah…," he drew out like it was obvious. "We can't exactly do this during the day with people here."

"Do what?"

"Go skinny dipping," he said simply.

"What is…'skinny dipping'?"

"You know; swimming naked."

"Then why don't you just say that?"

"Because skinny dipping is what it's called, k Zi? Now come on before we attract attention."

"Why can't you just pick the lock?"

Tony sighed at how difficult she was being. "Its one of those mechanical keycard locks; I can't pick that! Just climb over."

Ziva rolled her eyes and relented. Letting Tony give her a boost up, she put her foot in his hand. She grabbed hold of the top of the gate and swung both legs over. Tony climbed up and jumped over shortly after her.

Tony immediately began to undress while Ziva stood still. She alternated between watching him and looking around her. "What if somebody sees us?"

"Nobody's gonna see us. Everybody is asleep, stop worrying."

"Why do you assume everybody is asleep? _We_ are not asleep. There could just as well be plenty others awake as well."

"Zee-vah," he groaned, annoyed. "At least 55 percent of the people who live here are at least 60, okay? Believe me; they're asleep. We're good, nobody is gonna see us, so will you just get naked and get in the water for Pete's sake!"

She eyed him for a moment, and he thought she was gonna fight him on it, but instead she began undressing, but not without saying, "if we get caught I will kill you with a beach towel."

"Fair enough. Now come on," he said as he stepped down into the heated pool. He stood on the third step, water up to his waist, as he held a hand out for her.

She took it and stepped in with him. He immediately patted one of her thighs and she got the message. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they floated around the pool holding onto each other.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he held her up with his hands on her ass. They continued to float aimlessly, simply content to be with each other. They shared kisses and sweet, tender, and passionate words. Some of those words were deep and meaningful, while others were light and playful.

"What do you love most about me, Tony?" She asked at one point.

Tony thought for a moment, not knowing if he could choose just one thing. Finally he gave up and shook his head. "Hmm, I don't think I can choose one thing out of everything. I love too much about you."

"Well then, give me a list of some of your favorite things about me," she insisted.

"Okay, a list," he thought for another moment. "I love the way you always get idioms wrong; that's most_ defiantly_ one of my favorite things about you," he gave her a peck and she giggled. "I love how tough and independent and, frankly, scary, you are; you're not some clingy girly-girl. And as tough and independent and scary as you are, you can still let your guard down and let me just completely love you and worship you. I love your olivey skin and your curly hair and I love that simply hearing your voice can send me into a state of pure oblivion. I also love that you can cook, and are especially good at cooking Italian," he kissed her again. "And that you love movies and even though you don't love them as much as I do, you are always willing to watch them with me. I love all those little scars on your body. You hate them and think of them as flaws, but I see them as part of you and love them just as much as I love the rest of your body. I also particularly love that little beauty mark on the inside of your thigh."

Ziva laughed. "And is that all?"

"Those are defiantly some of my favorites," once again, he gave her a tender, loving kiss. "But I love all you Ziva; everything about you." Ziva couldn't help the light blush that spread over her cheeks. "And I also love that I'm probably the only person in the world who can make you blush."

Ziva laughed again, and Tony playfully spun her around. "So, Tony, don't you want to know what things I love most about you?" Tony raised his eyebrows in question. "I love how sometimes you try to speak Italian or you will say something with an Italian accent; it's adorable. Actually, it's kind of sexy," she kissed him. "I really love those two little symmetric freckles on each eyelid. And as hairy as you are," she accentuated her point by grabbing his ass. "I love it. Every strand of hair on your body I love. And I love how many pointless, random facts you know about films and movie stars. Oh, and I love when you do imitations; it is also adorable and it makes me laugh. I love how strong and loyal you are, and how dedicated you are to the people you care about. I love that you watch after me and take care of me even when I do not want you to. And I love how much you love me," she finished, giving him a kiss more passionate then their previous kisses that night.

"Well I'd say that's a lot of love," Tony smiled and kissed her again.

"Now make love to me, Tony," she whispered, bringing her hand to his cheek.

"Here?" Ziva nodded. "I had to practically pull you into the water, and now you wanna actually have sex?"

"Well we are already here and naked, might as well get the best of it," she shrugged as if it were nothing.

A large, ecstatic smile spread across Tony's face. "God I love ya," he let go of holding her and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

He backed her up against the edge so they would have some form of support. He didn't even break the kiss. They only broke away from one another when they needed to breathe. His hands traveled beneath the water to run along her wet skin. His simple touch creating an amazing sensation to course through her body.

"And I love your hands," she took a deep breath as his hands found her breasts. "And your touch."

"Hey, gorgeous?"

"Yes, my little hairy butt?" She smiled sweetly. He always pretended to be irritated when she called him by that little nickname, but she knew that he really loved it. And he did.

"Turn around," he whispered into her ear. His hands were on her hips willing her to do as he told.

She smiled and removed her legs from around his waist and turned around, resting her arms on the side of the pool. She moaned as he ran a single finger down the length of her spine.

"It has been a while since you have taken me from behind," she laughed seductively, turning her head to look at him from the corner of her eye.

He laughed back. "Yes it has."

He set a kiss to her neck, and then kissed down both shoulders. She gasped as she felt his hard on pressed against her lower back. She let herself sink back against his chest, tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder. He kissed her ear when her head hit him and his arms snaked around her. As he held her, a few stray fingers made their way down her stomach. His skilled fingers opened her folds and snuck inside of her.

"Tony," she moaned.

He smiled. "And I love that I can make you moan like that."

"And I love that you can make me moan like that too," she said in return.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her as he kissed her shoulder. "Beautiful," he breathed.

Three of his fingers were in her, but she wanted more. "I do not want to wait. I want you in me, Anthony."

He smiled and only willing obliged. He pulled his fingers out of her, and quickly replaced them with his rock hard shaft. He stayed still inside of her for a few moments as she engulfed him. He began thrusting slowly, earning quiet whimpers and gasps from her.

He pushed her forward, off of his chest and she put her weight against the edge of the pool. He had access to her back once again, and he took advantage of it. While he continued to thrust, he also began rubbing the small of her back.

"And I love that you have these little back dimples," he murmured, his fingers dipping into the little indents.

His thrusts sped up. Water started splashing out in large quantities do to the constant movement. And it wasn't long before Ziva let her release overwhelm her, and Tony followed quickly. It took all Ziva had to not scream out her pleasure for the world to hear, no matter how much she wanted to.

She laid her head on the side of the pool, crossing her arms and using them as cushions. Tony covered her body with his and laid over her, never dropping his softening erection from her warm insides.

"We should do this more often," she said, suppressing a yawn.

"I don't think so," a stranger's voice said.

Caught off guard, the two lovers looked up and were met with a stern face of a security guard. The security guard shined a flashlight in their face, and Ziva turned towards Tony.

"Remember what I said," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Shit," Tony muttered. _Eh_,_ it was worth it_ he thought.

…

You got a lot of cute lovey dovey fluff in this one, which people are asking of me a lot. _And_ two in one day. You're lucky haha. And has anybody else noticed those freckles on Tony's/Michael Weatherly's eyelids? It's especially noticeable in 'Aliyah', when he and Ziva are fighting and she gets him down on the ground and he's looking up at her. He just has like two little freckles, one on each eyelid. Like almost perfectly symmetrical. It's so cute!

Oh, and I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake haha!


	7. Laundry Room

I would just like to say that I'm seriously loving all the love I'm getting haha! Thank you very much. Oh, and also I just want to let you know, for those who don't already know, that I have just posted a new Tony and Ziva story called _Blessing in Disguise_. It's not a oneshot, or series of oneshots/drabbles like my other Tiva stories have been. Even this one, the chapters can stand alone. So it's my first full length, actual, has a story line story for Tiva. In fact, it's the first one I've written in a _long_ time. I can't even remember the last actual, full length story I've written. So I'm pretty proud of how its turning out. Check it out if you please.

…

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Laundry Room**_

Ziva picked up a shirt out of the basket and uncrumpled it. She shook her head when she saw the large jelly stain on Tony's work shirt. Tony and his good-old-fashion-police-work jelly donuts. She grabbed the stain remover and sprayed it on, tossing it into the washing machine. Then one of the dryers which she had already put clothes in buzzed. Tony, who had taken a seat and was playing a game on his phone, immediately hopped up.

"I got it!" He exclaimed and ran over to the dryer to remove the clean, warm clothing. Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing what had been in the dryer.

Tony began pulling out the pile of Ziva's delicates. He held each one up, looking at it and smiling. Ziva knew he was picturing each one of them on her, even though he had seen most of them on her numerous times.

"Hey, babe?" Tony asked. She looked up at him. "Where's that really sexy bra that I like? It was like gold colored and silk or satin or something. And it had black lace over it and it _really_ pushed your boobs up, like hella up. And it had little black ties in the middle. I was with you when you picked it out; it was like one of my favorite ones. Oh and you got those matching panties with them. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yes, I threw them away."

"What! Zi, I loved those," he whined like a four year old who got his toy truck taken away. "Why did you throw them away."

She looked at him, unbelieving of his little mini-tantrum. Actually, on second thought, she could believe it. "Because they were old, Tony. Look, I went shopping with Abby yesterday and I got some new stuff. You will find them in there."

Tony immediately began pushing aside the garments he recognized, looking for the new ones she had mentioned. He found a new bra. It was a black cotton bra. Nothing special. He set it aside. He found another new bra, this one more sexual. It was a light pink balconette bra with white lace over it. Somewhat similar to the one she had thrown away, but with less coverage. Tony smiled approvingly and continued to search. He found a couple new pairs of panties; a black lace thong and dark blue boyshorts. He then pulled out a teddy that he hadn't seen before. It was a classic chemise; red satin lined with black lace.

"Are you happy now?" Ziva asked amused as Tony smiled happily.

"Yes I am."

"Good, you should be, I only buy all of this extra sexy lingerie for you," she motioned to the chemise, along with a couple other teddies and baby dolls in the pile.

"You do?" 

"Yes. Honestly, I do not understand the point of them. They come off anyway. But you love them so I buy them."

Tony smiled. "Aw, thanks babe." He said, but Ziva saw disappointment in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's just that you went lingerie shopping with Abby. I like doing that with you," he pouted. Ziva rolled her eyes.

She threw the rest of the clothes into the washer and started it. She walked over and closed and locked the door to the laundry room before hopping onto the now-running washing machine and held her arms out for him to come to her.

"Let me make it up to you then," she smirked. He smiled and rushed into her arms and kissed her.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Tony's hand ran up her thigh. Ziva scooted closer to the edge, and pulled Tony closer so he was standing in between her legs. She grinded her pelvis against him and he let out a deep, hoarse groan. He sneaked his hand behind her and slipped them into the waistband of her jeans. They only broke apart once when the need for oxygen was too much, but they quickly found each other's lips again.

But they both froze where they were when someone tried to open the door. After jiggling the door knob for a moment, the person left.

But it was enough to make Ziva think somewhat rationally. "Make this quick," Ziva hissed in his ear.

He chuckled. "I like a challenge," he smirked.

He undid her buttons and zipper on her jeans, then helped her lift her butt up from the machine so he could pull her jeans down, along with her panties. He began massaging circles around her clit.

"Tony," she moaned against his neck as she held him close to her.

He slipped a finger into her, groaning when he felt her wetness. He took his time stroking her and she was growing very impatient. She whimpered when he added another finger and he smiled. He began kissing and nibbling on her ear.

"Hurry up," she said through gritted teeth. It probably wouldn't be long before somebody came back to the room with a key. But he didn't do anything. He just smirked and continued at his leisurely pace. "What happened to 'I like a challenge?'" She asked.

"I decided I like this better."

She narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed his hand, pulling it out of her. But nonetheless she gasped at the loss of his hands. She undid his zipper and pulled his dick out of his pants. She grinded against him and he decided to appease her. He pushed into her and her breath hitched. He moved slowly, driving her nuts. She tried speeding it up herself, but Tony held her in place tightly, his hands grasping her waist.

But once again, someone else tried to come in. Failing at opening the door, the person knocked. "Oh come on!" A voice groaned from the other side of the door. Ziva eyed Tony. 

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright, quickly." He began moving faster.

The combined sensations of Tony moving inside of her and the washing machine vibrating beneath her was brining Ziva to the edge quickly. Tony could tell, and worked to get her there, as well as getting him there with her. She quickly came, and Tony had to kiss her hard to keep her screams muffled.

Tony continued thrusting hard, trying to bring himself to his own release quickly, but his thrusting kept Ziva from coming down from her high and soon she moaning again, looking for another release. His deep, rough thrusts had her coming again in no time, and this time he came with her.

They didn't allow themselves much time to calm down. He unwillingly slipped from her and allowed her to put her panties and pants back on, as he fixed himself up as well. When they both looked normal, Tony opened the door again, relieved that nobody was around. He and Ziva got back to doing laundry like nothing had happened.

A middle-aged woman walked in carrying a basket of laundry and holding a key. "Oh, I had gone back to get my key; a few minutes ago it was locked. Was it locked when you two got here?"

"No, it was open," Ziva said innocently. But the look she gave Tony was anything but.

…

Sorry this one was pretty short. And didn't have any fluff. Not one of my favorites either. But I was in a pretty smutty mood. So smutty mood results in more smut, less fluff haha. But hoped you liked it nonetheless.


	8. Elevator

Sorry for the longer than usual wait. My muse kinda left me hanging. But I woke up this morning and it seemed to be back in full swing. Hopefully it stays that way.

…

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Elevator**_

Margaret Moreau was a hag of an old woman. She was 75 and looked 100. She had a long, hideous nose and her old, thin lips were set in a permanent pucker. Age spots and moles littered her face. She was short and hunched over and walked with a cane. But she always dressed to the nines. She wore dresses and fur coats and carried designer bags everyday. She was divorced six times and childless and was bitter and grumpy. She also stuck her nose into everyone's business and she loved to complain. Especially about her neighbors who lived in the apartment next to her. It was a couple. She didn't know much about them except that they were some kind of federal agents. Sometimes she had suspicions about them being spies or assassins; that was another thing. She was very into outlandish conspiracy theories.

She hated them, although at the same time she kind of liked them. She liked them because they were hardly ever home. She knew they worked a lot. But she hated them because when they were home, they were very loud. She could hear them having sex at all hours of the day and night. That's how she knew their names; she could clearly hear them moaning each other's names. Tony and Ziva. For one she thought it was completely outrageous and inappropriate that they were living together unmarried. But add to the fact that she could hear them having sex all the time, and to her the whole situation was shameful and offensive. Sex before marriage? Who'd of thunk? She didn't hesitate to tell them she thought so either. On many occasions she had taken the matter into her own hands and marched over there, banging on the door. She complained and they told her they would keep it down. They never did.

But one day, Ms. Moreau was met with a surprise. An unwelcome surprise that would scar her for the rest of her miserable life. Because on that one day, she didn't just hear it; she witnessed it.

…

Tony and Ziva got onto the elevator. It was their anniversary and they were lucky enough to have the night off. Tony was taking Ziva to a fancy French restaurant; one of her favorites. She was dressed up in a knee length, dark purple Grecian style dress. A big, gold belt was wrapped around her waist and she was wearing gold strappy sandals. Tony was dressed up as well in one of his signature black suits.

The doors closed and Tony took Ziva's hand in his, bring it to his lips to set a soft kiss on it. Ziva smiled.

"Can you believe we've lasted a year?" Tony said, smiling a triumphant smile.

"No, I can hardly believe it. I have never been in a relationship this long and I never thought that when I did it would be with you," she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm a great boyfriend!"

"I know you are. It just surprises me sometimes," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

But then the lights shut off and the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"Power probably went out," he sighed. He grabbed his cell phone and hoped there was service. There wasn't. "Does your phone have service?"

Ziva took hers out and growled when she had no bars. She just shook her head in response.

"I guess when gonna miss our reservations. Sorry, babe," he muttered glumly and leaned against the wall. Ziva walked up next to him and did the same.

"This night was supposed to be perfect," she said sadly.

"I know, sweet heart," he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before a mischievous smile spread on Ziva's face. She pulled back at looked at Tony. Tony noticed her smile and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I know how we can make this situation a bit better." Before Tony could reply, Ziva's hands had traveled down to his belt and were already undoing it. She unzipped and unbuttoned them before kneeling down, pulling his pants and boxers with her.

Ziva smirked and he leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. She used her hands on him first, gently stroking him. He groaned as he hardened in her hands. She tightened her grip and began pumping. His hands flew to her hair and tangled themselves in her dark curls. She ran her hand over his tip before replacing her hands with her mouth.

"God," he breathed as she lapped her tongue around his tip, licking off the pre-cum.

Her mouth took in his head, and she pulled it in and out of her mouth before taking all of him in. Tony groaned and his hips bucked into her mouth, causing her to take him in deeper. Tony opened his eyes and looked down at her. He watched her perfect lips take him in, and then pull back. Her eyes were close and she looked like she was perfectly content with pleasuring him. Not wanting to neglect the rest of him, one of her hands began massaging his balls while she swirled her tongue around his head.

"Fuck, you're killing me," Tony groaned through gritted teeth. Ziva just smiled and deep throated him once again. "Zi, I'm…" He didn't finish his sentence because at that moment he came.

He spilled into Ziva's waiting mouth and she swallowed. She smirked as she stood up. She pressed her body against his and kissed him tenderly. His hands went to her waist and held her for a moment, before he caught her off guard by lifting and spinning her, so that he had her pinned against the wall.

"You're turn," he smiled and kisses her again.

This time it was him who knelt down in front of her. He lifted her dress to her hips, happily surprised when he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He smirked at her. "Did you intend to get lucky tonight, Ms. David?" He joked as he looked at her cockily.

"Yes, but there is still time to change my mind," she eyed him with a warning.

Tony grimaced as if he had just been head slapped. But he carried on his previous work. Since he was holding her dress up with both hands, it left his tongue free to work solo. First he set kisses to the inside of her thigh before licking a trail from there to right above her folds. He set feather-light kisses to her folds and center and then his tongue darted out to enter her. She gasped, sucking in a deep breath as his tongue explored her insides. Her legs felt like jelly immediately and she thought she would collapse. Tony sensed this and held on to her waist even tighter, supporting her.

But he left her core and moved his kisses higher and higher. He buried his face in her toned stomach, taking a moment to relish in the feel of the woman he loved.

"Tony," she said, causing him to look at her. She saw the pure love in his eyes as he smiled. It wasn't just his lips that smiled at her; it was his entire face. Love was clearly etched in every crevice of that perfect face, and she couldn't help but smile herself. She puckered her lips and made a kissing jester. He did it back to her before turning his attention back to her body. He kissed her belly button before trailing his kisses back down her abdomen. He licked her clit and lapped at it greedily.

Ziva was squirming now and Tony took delight in that. He sucked at her clit and finally entered his tongue into her again. But shortly after, he felt Ziva tugging his hair.

"Tony," she moaned pleadingly. "I need," she stopped as another moan took over.

"What do you need?"

"You."

He stood and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She was stuck between him and the wall, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Tony positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

"Oh God, Tony!" She cried as he filled her. She began muttering in Hebrew. God he loved it when she did that.

Tony began thrusting slowly. His thrusts were even and rhythmic. He knew the rhythm that she liked best and knew when she liked it best. She held onto him tightly as he moved inside of her. After all this time, she was still amazed at just how perfectly he fit inside of her. One of his hands grabbed her ass, and pulled her tighter against him and he was able to get a bit deeper.

Her hands gripped his white dress shirt and she began unbuttoning it just enough that she could feel his skin. She ran her fingers through his chest hair and over his nipples. Her nails began scraping against his skin as she neared her orgasm. Both were in the center of pure bliss; so pure that they didn't notice the lights come back on and the jolt of the elevator as it began descending once again.

"Tony!" She exclaimed. With one more thrust she came, and Tony followed shortly after.

He continued to hold her as they both rode out their highs and calmed down. The elevator door opened, and if Ziva hadn't been looking over Tony's shoulder, neither would have probably noticed. Her eyes widened when she saw Ms. Moreau looking at them, completely horrified.

"Tony," she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" He said, nuzzling her neck. He pulled back to look at her, and that's when he realized the lights were on. He turned around and saw the old women glaring at them, her hand on her chest and her mouth agape.

"Shit!" He cursed and slammed his hand on the 'close door' button. The doors closed and the two lovers looked at each other. "You can't blame me for this one; it was your idea."

…

Hoped you liked it and again sorry for the wait. There are two more chapters, meaning there will be 10 chapters in all. My goal is to have it finished within a week. Please review.

Oh, and I just realized that in the last 3 chapters (the ones that took place outside of their own apartment) they got caught. I honestly didn't realize that. Not even when I was writing it. I didn't realize it until I was proof reading it. Just thought that was kinda funny, especially since it happened unintentionally.


	9. Stairwell

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Stairwell**_

It took every fiber in Tony and Ziva's beings to keep their hands off of each other.

The past three days were some of the longest days they had ever had. Of course, it may have just seemed that way because they had been in a constant state of arousal. A high ranking Marine General's 18 year old daughter had been found dead in the alley behind a strip club. To find out why she was there and who killed her, Ziva had gone undercover as a stripper.

McGee and Gibbs had been watching the area outside of the strip club, while Tony had been assigned surveillance inside…with Ziva. It made him question Gibbs' sanity. For three nights in a row Tony had been forced to watch Ziva strip for other men, dance on a pole, and dance on laps while wearing clothes, if you could even call them clothes, that she should only be seen in by him. A part of him was jealous, but mostly, it just made him hard. They had worked three days straight, not going home once. They hadn't even really had much a chance to be alone together.

And on Ziva's part, the very thing she was doing was sexual. It turned her on, especially seeing Tony eye her hungrily the way he had been doing. Not to mention that his constant arousal transferred to her, which only escalated her desire. But she would catch him ogling the other strippers. She even caught him getting a lap dance or two. She knew he was only playing the part. A man sitting in the club for three nights in a row not getting dances, not even watching the strippers? Somebody would get suspicious. But she still didn't like it.

But the hardest part had been earlier that night. Tony was watching her, in a sparkly g-string and a matching push up bra that imitated a corset, give some hot, 20 something year old guy a lap dance. The guy looked like he was gonna take her and fuck her right there. It was at that moment that Tony was very thankful for the 'no touching' rule. But never the less he had had enough. After she finished the dance, he flagged her down and motioned her over.

"Hey, pussy cat," he smirked seductively at her and winked. "Lap dance?" He held up a wad of cash. She glared at him, and he could've sworn she was gonna kill him. It was _defiantly_ _not_ part of the plan. "Come on, I'm paying good money for a lap dance. Isn't that your job," he teased her.

She was about to leave him there, but she saw the mixture of pleading and desire in his eyes. She decided that he needed it, and maybe she did too. _Besides_, she rationalized, _they were simply keeping up their covers._

She smirked and walked closer to him, standing in between his legs. Tony smiled and slipped the money in the strap of her tiny, hot pink g-string. He let his fingers graze the silky skin of her thigh, probably a few moments longer than he should have.

She began moving her hips above his lap. She arched her back so that her breasts were mere inches from his face. It was all he could do not to take grab her and take them in his mouth. Her beautiful, curly hair was dangling down in his face and he could smell her jasmine shampoo. Soon she turned around and began moving up and down his body. Her ass was right in front of his crotch.

"Fuck," he groaned. And what he did next wasn't on his own accord. He couldn't help reaching out to her and grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her down onto his lap and began kissing her neck while he groped her body.

The next thing he knew was a big, meaty, monster of a man pulling Ziva away from him and grabbing him roughly out of the chair before throwing him out of the club. After that Tony had to sit in the car with Gibbs while McGee took Tony's place in the club. Tony really hated McGee sometimes.

But now it was 1am and they had solved the case and made an arrest not too long ago. It turned out to be the General himself, who was more than pissed to find out his daughter was stripping. Tony and Ziva had hopped in a cab, eager to make it home as quickly as possible. They sat there, doing all they could not to jump each other right then and there. Tony's erection was pressing painfully against its constraints and Ziva was suffering from a wet, burning ache in between her legs.

Finally the cab pulled to a stop in front of their building. Tony threw a hundred dollar bill at the cabbie, not caring that it was way too much. The only thing he cared about at that moment was getting Ziva in bed.

They rushed to the elevator and they both let out curses when they saw that it was out of order. So instead they used the stairs. The only problem was that they lived on the 8th floor. And in the conditions they were under, that was way too far away. It didn't help that Tony had to watch Ziva's perfect, round ass sway back and fourth as she moved up the stairs ahead of him.

To Tony it felt like they had been climbing up the stair forever, and they were only half way. _Fuck it_, Tony thought. He grabbed Ziva and pulled her down to him. He kissed her roughly, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him. She didn't care. She needed it just as much as he did. Not to mention they had had their share of public sex and by now she really didn't care.

She pulled away and sat down on the step. Tugging on his shirt, she pulled him back to her and reclaimed his lips. One of his hands cupped her face, his fingers tangling in her hair, while his other hand braced himself on the stairs behind her. His tongue explored her mouth as her hands roamed his body. She ran her hands up his shirt, feeling his toned abs and hairy chest. Once again, she lightly pushed him away from her until he was standing up. She sat up as well, kneeling in front of him, and her fingers began playing with the waistband of his pants.

She stared up at him with a mischievous smile. She then began undoing his belt, not taking her eyes away from him. As soon as she undid his buttons, she reached into his jeans and into his boxers and pulled out his extremely painful erection. She started with gentle strokes but quickly replaced her hands with her mouth. She licked up his length and she received a deep groan from him.

She wrapped her pink, luscious lips around his head and flicked her tongue against his tip, licking off the pre-cum. She began taking more of him into her mouth, little by little. She would take him into her mouth, pull away, and each time she took him back in she took more of him. As she did that, she slipped her hand into his boxers again and began massaging his balls. With her other hand, she grabbed his ass through the fabric of his pants and squeezed.

"Ziva," he groaned in a hoarse voice as she took all of him in her mouth.

She began moving her mouth in a corkscrew motion up and down his shaft. She felt him began to shutter, and she grabbed his hips, holding on tightly to support him. And with that he came. Her mouth awaited his hot, white seed and willingly took what he gave her. Her hands still held him firmly as he returned to normal.

Finally he pulled her up and kissed her hard. She could feel him hardening again against her stomach. He turned around and sat on a stair. She smirked seductively at him and undressed. She pulled her pants down and removed her blouse. She was then left in the same lingerie she had been wearing earlier that night. She straddled his lap, but stayed on her knees so she wasn't sitting on him.

"You never did get your money's worth for that lap dance," she whispered. He let out a throaty chuckle and she began moving her hips. She had a bit of trouble; it would have been easier if he had been in a chair and not on the stairs, but she eventually found a rhythm.

She started sinking down onto his lap, and then when she was only centimeters away from him, she would raise her hips again. But like last time, the dance didn't last long. She had arched her back like she had done in the club, and this time he _did_ take her breasts into his mouth. She moaned and collapsed down onto his lap.

He sucked at the swell of her breasts. He pulled her bra down her stomach, not even taking it off, and licked her peaked nipple. He sucked at it, and then took her other breast into his mouth. She began playing with the buttons on his shirt and eventually her shaky hands undid them.

Tony slipped his fingers underneath her panties and immediately felt her warm arousal. He slipped a single finger inside of her and she gasped. He entered a couple more fingers and began moving them in a 'come hither' motion. She was breathing heavily next to his ear, her warm breath tingling his skin. She bit down on his ear gently as he continued to stroke her. Finally he decided he couldn't _not _be in her. He tugged on her thong, desperately wanting it off. But to get it off, she would have to move away from him and that just would not do. So instead he simply tore the thin piece of fabric. Ziva looked at him with a shocked expression and he simply shrugged. It wasn't like they were her favorite pair, anyway. She stroked him a few times before she positioned herself right above his waiting shaft. She sunk down onto him and threw her head back. They both let out groans as he filled her. Ziva didn't wait until she began moving hard and fast. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she held him tightly. Tony began bucking his hips up, meeting each of her thrusts.

"Tony!" She screamed.

Tony cupped her face and pulled her to his mouth and kissed her roughly as he came. He grunted into her mouth and she tightened her grip on him. She continued moving up and down on him until she came a short while later.

Her head dropped down to his shoulder as she panted heavily. Tony mindlessly ran the tips of his fingers up and down her spine, causing goose bumps to form. She wrapped her arms around his middle and burrowed her face in the nook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before they remembered where they were. Both Tony and Ziva decided that neither of them really wanted to get caught again; that had happened too many times in the recent past. So they both got dressed and continued the trek to their apartment, where they persisted in their exploits.

…

Had to go out of town for a few days unexpectedly and I wasn't able to write during that time (didn't have my laptop). So I wasn't able to update when I had intended. I had planned to have the story finished in a week, but I decided that about over a week ago, so I obviously didn't finish the story in a week haha. But I'll probably have the last chapter up in the next few days.

You know the drill…review please!


	10. Neighbor's Apartment

So it has come to an end. The last chapter. BUT I have decided to write a 'sequel' of sorts after being asked to do so. I will be writing one just like this, but it'll be different places at NCIS. It won't be up for a little while though. I am still writing _Blessing in Disguise_ (that's shaping up to be a pretty long one) and I am gonna start writing a new story (Tiva of course). Its gonna be kinda AU, different from anything I've written before. But I'm pretty excited to start writing it. It'll be short, no more than 2 or 3 chapters. So after that I'll probably start writing the sequel to this. So I don't think you'll have to wait _too_ long.

I think this was one of my favorite 'places' to write, just because it's fun and different haha. I also thought it would be a perfect, fun way to end the story haha. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

…

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Neighbor's Apartment**_

"Do we really have to be here?" Tony whined as he and Ziva stood outside their neighbor's apartment.

"I do not want to be here anymore than you do. But she has been armadilloing me to…"

"Armadilloing?" Tony looked at her totally confused. "Where the hell did you get armadilloing from? What are you even trying to say?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "What is the word then? Beavering? Squirreling? It is some small, furry animal."

Tony thought for a minute. "You mean badgering?"

Ziva's face lit up. "Yes! Badgering! She has been _badgering_ me for months to come to one of her little parties. The sooner we get it over with, the better."

"Okay, but why armadillos? They're not even furry."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not!"

"I think I would know," Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Why would _you_ know?"

"Because I am smarter than you," she smirked. He was glaring at her and didn't look very amused by their conversation. "You are just uptight because you hate that I dragged you here," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with, please," and then he unhappily reached out and knocked on the door, acting as if her were knocking on the door to hell. Ziva smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand in hers. He granted her a small smile in return.

"Hi! I am so glad you could make it!" A woman answered the door, with a wide smile that looked way too fake. But it wasn't. That was just the type of person she was. She was about 30 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was thin and looked perfectly prim and put together. She looked like the perfect 50's housewife.

"Hello, Susie. Thank you so much for inviting us," Ziva smiled back politely.

"Oh of course. Come in, come in," she took hold of Ziva's wrist and pulled her inside. Ziva looked back at Tony with an exaggerated horrified expression. Tony chuckled and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Everyone, this is Ziva and Tony. Tony and Ziva, this is Megan, Cynthia, Victoria, Ashley, Emily, Kate, Jessica, and Britney." Susie made the introductions around the room, pointing to each woman as she went. They all looked like stepford wives too. Tony and Ziva took a seat on the coach as Susie began talking. "Now that we are all here we can start. Welcome to my monthly Tupperware party!" She beamed at the crowd as she stood in front of them all.

As she babbled on, Tony looked around the room. He was the only guy there. "Ziva," he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What?" she hissed quickly, admonishing him for talking while Susie talked.

"You told me there would be other guys here."

"That is what Susie told _me_. I do not know what to tell you."

"Oh, do you have a question?" Susie asked when she noticed Tony and Ziva were talking.

"Oh um…. I just thought there would be other men here," Tony said awkwardly.

"Well we always try to get our husbands to come, but they always find something else to do. I thought we had wrangled in a couple this time, but they found a way out of it at the last minute. We are all so glad that you're here though, Tony!" Tony nodded miserably and slumped back against the couch, not bothering to hide his hatred of being there. "I know you probably don't want to be here. Why don't I get you a beer, would that make you feel better?" She asked, always being the _perfect_ hostess.

"Sure," he muttered.

"Great! I'll be right back. Why don't you get to know each other," she motioned around the room.

"So Ziva," the redheaded woman named Ashley said. "How long have you two been married?"

"Oh, uh, Tony and I are not married."

The women looked at her with a curious expression. "Well don't you worry, there is still time," the blonde named Britney reassured her. "But don't you wait too long to pop the question or somebody else might just swoop right in," she wagged her finger at Tony. He just glared.

"I'm going to the head," he muttered as he walked to the bathroom. After a moment, Ziva stood and walked after him.

She made it to the bathroom just as he was walking out. "Tony, I know you do not want to be here, but can you at least act polite?" She scolded him.

"But Zi," he whined like a four year old. "I wanna go home. I wanna home with you and do stuff."

Ziva glared at him and smacked him on the back of his head. "We are not going home and 'doing stuff'; we are staying here."

Tony sighed, but then a roguish grin graced his lips. He pulled Ziva into the open bedroom next to them and shut the door behind them. The bed was covered with purses and coats, obviously the makeshift coatroom.

He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, the bouncing causing some of the items on the bed to fall to the floor. He climbed above her and began kissing her.

"Tony!" Ziva pushed him off of her.

"What? You said we couldn't go _home_ and do stuff. You didn't say we couldn't do stuff here."

Ziva shook her head. "No; we are not having sex on Susie's bed!"

"Okay well what about the closet? There's that chair over in the corner. Or the…"

"I meant we are not having sex _at all_ in her apartment. And we are not going home. We are going to go back out there and stay for the rest of the party."

"But it's _so_ boring. Don't tell me your not bored!"

"Yes, I am! And I would _really_ like to go home. But we are not going to. We are going to do the nice thing and stay."

Tony groaned and nuzzled her neck. "Please, baby. Just a quickie and I'll go back out and I'll be good. Promise." He grinded his hips against hers, letting her feel his growing erection. He sucked on her pulse point, making her moan. He was gonna make it impossible for her to say no.

And he succeeded. Ziva ground her hips into his in return, and her hands traveled down to the hemline of his t-shirt. She pulled it over his hands and she ran her hands over his chest, flicking his nipples with her thumbs. He pulled her shirt off and slipped his hands under her, making quick work of her bra as well. He immediately latched onto one of her breasts while his hand massaged the other. She arched into his hand and he switched to suck and lick at her other breast.

Soon he moved down her body, placing a trail of kisses from her breasts to her abdomen. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and swirled it around, making her squirm underneath him. He then continued kissing down her body, and as he pulled her pants and panties off, his kisses went further down south. Before long she was lying underneath him completely naked. He slipped his tongue into her wet opening.

"Tony," she moaned, but she kept it at the front of her mind to keep quiet.

He stroked her with his tongue, eagerly tasting her want for him. He loved the way she tasted. Her lengths bent, and Tony felt her thighs tighten around him. He looked up at her. Her eyes were shut tight and she was grasping the sheets hard. He quickly rid himself of his remaining clothing and moved back up her body and kissed her. As they kissed, he pushed into her, causing both to moan into each other's mouths.

Tony grabbed her hip, and braced his other hand right next to her head and began thrusting. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and the deeper penetration made her moan. He began placing open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck. Ziva continued clutching the sheets, trying her hardest not to moan too loudly.

"Faster," Ziva begged as her legs tightened around him.

He went faster and deeper, pounding into her searching for his release. He slipped his hand between them and rubbed her clit, trying to push her to the edge as well. Tony's other hand was still braced next to her head. She grabbed his wrist tightly, her nails digging into him as she tried not to scream and she came. She managed to cum with only a quiet moan and his name on her lips.

He came right behind her, groaning into her neck as he kissed it. He let his arms give out and he collapsed on top of Ziva, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that for a couple minutes more. Soon, they were able to bring themselves to get up and get dressed.

Ziva opened the door a crack to peak out and make sure nobody was in the hallway. It was clear. So she and Tony made their way down the hall and into the living room. The women were all sitting around, listening to Susie go on and on about trying to sell a piece of Tupperware. Susie looked up when she noticed they had come in and she glared at them. The other women turned around and looked at them with a look of repulsion. Although, a couple of them had intrigued smirks on their faces. However, Susie wasn't one of them.

"I think they know," Tony whispered before he and Ziva took Susie's silent request for them to get the hell out of her house.

Once Ziva and Tony were in the hallway, Tony smiled.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Susie probably won't be inviting us to anymore of her Tupperware parties."

…

And that was it…the last chapter! Hope you liked it! So please read (or continue reading) my other story _Blessing in Disguise_ and I'll have another story up soon. And hey, before you know it the sequel to this story with be up too haha. Thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers; you know who you are (wink wink haha)!


End file.
